Insanity
by komotumushi
Summary: In the end, we all find happiness in the strangest of ways. WARNING: Character death, angst!


**Sanctus Espiritus redeem us from our solemn hour**

Looking at the stone, a small smile came to his lips as he bent down and placed the white and purple lilies under the name. Running soaked fingers over the name he missed so much, eyes lifted to the sky as he slowly stood, the tears making his tears for him

**Sanctus Espiritus insanity is all around us**

He had tried. He had tried so hard to make things work. He had tried to be happy…tried to be social, but it didn't work. No matter how much he tried, he just couldn't do it anymore.

**Sanctus Espiritus! **

**Sanctus Espiritus!**

**Sanctus Espiritus!**

Light steps barely made an indent on the world around him, the smiles and laughter of children barely reaching his ears. They didn't know… they didn't care. Eyes hit the ramen stand and he had to inhale before he walked past, those who knew him looking at him sadly, not saying a word.

They knew his pain.

They knew his loss.

**In my darkest hours I could not foresee**

**That the tide could turn so fast to this degree**

It was his darkest years since the death of the one he loved. His insanity had grown intense; his nightmares had become reality, yet he could do nothing more but let it happen. His pain was never ending until his final breath would hit. His suffering had grown, after only four short years of happiness.

**Can't believe my eyes**

**How can you be so blind?**

**Is the heart of stone, no empathy inside?**

His empathy for life had faded with that beautiful smile. His eyes had ceased to see the life around him, the beauty in it all. His pain created a thick black crowd around him.

The rain was how he felt. Sadden and suffering from the loss of one he held so dear.

**Time keeps on slipping away and we haven't learned**

**So in the end now what have we gained?**

He smiled weakly at the thought of being with his loved one again, but he knew he could not take the coward's way out. Not like his father. He couldn't, he refused. He was no coward; he could manage, couldn't he? Perhaps he would die today on his mission.

**Sanctus Espiritus, redeem us from our solemn hour**

**Sanctus Espiritus, insanity is all around us**

**Sanctus Espiritus, is this what we deserve,**

**Can we break free from chains of never-ending agony?**

His agony grew with each passing step as he avoided those around him. Worried words filtered into his ear, only to be ignored. His blood stained clothes were all he held in comfort as he returned from his mission.

**Are they themselves to blame, the misery, the pain?**

**Didn't we let go, allowed it, let it grow?**

**If we can't restrain the beast which dwells inside**

**it will find it's way somehow, somewhere in time**

"Hold on!" was shouted as his let his eyes flutter closed. Hold on to what? What was there in this life that he cared more about then what had already been taken from him?

**Will we remember all of the suffering,**

**Cause if we fail it will be in vain**

"He is going into shock! Get Tsunade in here!"

No…no healing. Just let him go… he wanted to be let go. He wanted to be free to be with the one he loved. He wanted to be free to be happy again, could they not see it? In the fatigue he had, in his eyes, in the sorrow he felt from day to day?

**Sanctus Espiritus, redeem us from our solemn hour**

**Sanctus Espiritus, insanity is all around us**

**Sanctus Espiritus, is this what we deserve,**

**Can we break free from chains of never-ending agony?**

"Don't lose him!" was shouted in his ear and he gave a weak smile as a calming hand moved over the frantic one that was holding the railing of the wheeled bed.

"Let…"he coughed out, blood splattering over his bare face.

"Me…"he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, blood spilling from his wounds.

"Go…"he said again as he opened his eyes and gave the boy's hand a squeeze.

**Sanctus Espiritus!**

**Sanctus Espiritus!**

**Sanctus Espiritus!**

"Come on Naruto…" Sakura said softly and placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"I'll… I will catch up in a minute Sakura…" Naruto said and smiled weakly at his friend then looked back at the two head stones in front of him.

**Sanctus Espiritus, redeem us from our solemn hour**

**Sanctus Espiritus, insanity is all around us**

**Sanctus Espiritus, is this what we deserve,**

**Can we break free from chains of never-ending agony?**

"Hey…" Naruto whispered as he placed the white and purple lilies on the grave of his sensei that had tied protecting the village, the man who was his only father figure. He could still see that happy smile as he took him to ramen.

"I… I hope you two are in better places…and are together… you deserve it…" he said as he placed a single red rose on the grave beside him, the man who had died in his arms. Who had asked for his soul's release from the world.

**Sanctus Espiritus, redeem us from our solemn hour**

**Sanctus Espiritus, insanity is all around us**

**Sanctus Espiritus, is this what we deserve,**

**Can we break free from chains of never-ending agony?**

"I miss you both…"Naruto said, rain starting to hit his head and tears formed in his eyes.

It had rained the day Iruka-sensei had died.

It had rained the day he had seen Kakashi-sensei slipping into darkness.

It rained the day Kakashi-sensei asked to be let go.

And it rained the day they were finally together again.

Naruto looked up at the sky and smiled.

"Let the rain…protect you both…"he whispered before he turned.


End file.
